Motor-driven chain saws of the kind referred to above, have a motor housing and a guide bar directed forwardly thereof for accommodating the endless saw chain. The guide bar includes a nose sprocket which is rotatably journalled at the forward end thereof. The nose sprocket engages the saw chain with its teeth such that the drive links lie in the tooth gaps with their foot portions. The saw chain has depth limiters which are formed on the cutting links and limit the depth of cut into the wood. Reaction forces can develop when cutting into soft wood and/or when the operator of the chain saw applies a large forward thrust thereto. These reaction forces can lead to the chain saw being thrown back at the operator, that is, to the so-called kickback. The chain saw which is thrown backwardly and upwardly can cause serious accidents. Accordingly, various ways have been sought to prevent this accident danger.